Behind Closed Doors
by Dana Scully Mulder
Summary: So the Gunmen have been good friends for Mulder for a long time. So of course Mulder would tell them about him and Scully's relationship right? Warning: Story may be updated..


Title: Behind Closed Doors

Rating: PG-13

Keywords: MSR RST XFES

Spoilers: Season Seven

Description: So the Lone Gunmen have know Mulder for a long time and their good friends. So naturally of course Mulder would tell them about his and Scully's "NEW" relationship. Wouldn't He? 

Warning: Contains Shippiness.. NO-Romos leave

Disclaimer: Well since I can't transform into Chris Carter I guess. there his.

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Location: Mulder's Apartment

"Mulder this report does not add up" Scully said sitting beside the couch. Paper sprawled out on the floor while Mulder sat on the couch behind her. His hands on her shoulders. "Well Daney.. It can add up tomorrow." He said smuggly while rubbing her shoulders as she groaned before turning to him. "Daney?"she asked. " Yeah Daney.. You dont' like it?" Mulder asked as she turned her attention back to the expense report. " I thought we agreed not to use pet names." Scully said. " Well we did but Daney sounds cute and your cute.. So it fits." Mulder said as he saw a smile go over her face as she leaned on his him. "What ever you say Muldey" She said as Mulder scoffed. 

Next thing you know Mulder grabbed her and placed her up so she would sit by him on the couch. Her legs over his lap as she gigled while also burying her neck into his. " You don't like Muldey?" she asked as he tickled her but stopped as she gazed into his hazel eyes. " Muldey sounds like you're saying Mold.. am I just Mold to you?" He asked as she begin to play in his hair. " Well. there's always.. Mulds... Mully.. Foxy.." she continued as she gigled. " I know what you can call me..." He said noticing her smile. "You can call me baby." He said before lightly capturing her lips into his pulling her into a deep kiss.

Location: Gunmen's lair

"So wonder what Mulder's doing tonight?" Frohike asked. " Don't know you want to call and see if he's busy?" Langley asked. "Yeah might as well?" Byers asked picking up the phone.

Location: Mulder's 

Mulder had started on Scully's neck when the phone rang. " You want to get that?" she asked as a grunt told her answer. " Mulder it could be important." Mulder quit what he was doing long enough to apease her and answer the phone. " Mulder here." He said as Scully gave him a light kiss on the cheek and got up to go the kitchen area. " Hey Buddy." Byers said in the phone. " Hey what's up?" He asked as he signaled Scully to throw him a beer. " Nothing just wondering if you wanted to get some cheese steaks or something." Byers asked. " Um.. to tell you the truth I'm sort of busy...Scully over here and we're working on a report right now." Mulder said. "Really.. Well does she want to come along?" Byers asked. "Um.. let me ask her real quick.. Scully you want to join me and the gunmen for cheese steaks.?" Mulder asked as Scully acted like she was slitting her throat. "Yeah she'll come along" Scully scoffed and threw a towel at him as he cackled. "Yeah what time?" Mulder asked. "Ten" Byers asked. "Ten?" Mulder asked. "Yeah it's half off then." Byers said. "Okay we'll see you at then then.. I'll just let Scully go home and get changed." He said as Scully took the signal for opening and closing a door. Mulder hung up the phone as Scully walked over to him and stood before him.. Her arms crossed. 

"You slimy Bastard" She said as Mulder with both hands grabbed her on the knees so that she would fall toward him as he put his arms around her waist. " Yeah.. I am.. I admit. it.." He said as he reached for a kiss when she pulled back. " What?" " Mulder " she said sitting on her knees.. Her face level with is. " Why did you say I would go?" "Because if you must know why.. I think their a little suspcious of us and if we don't want them to find out we have to act like we're not around them." Mulder said as Scully got up. " Mulder I'm tired of sneaking around."Scully complained as Mulder got off the couch following her to the door of his bedroom. He closed the door and pushed her against it so that she could hear him. " I'm tired of having to sneak kisses in front of them.. I'm tired of us having not admit that we're together." " I know you are baby.." He said as he leaned his forhead on hers. " I know you are.. I am too but untill I tell them we have to." "Tell them tonight" She said. "Not tonight.. Tomorow." He said as she smiled. "Okay Tomorow." she said as she kissed him lightly. " How long do we have?" " Three hours.. and you have cloths here." He said with a loop sided grin. "Back to the report.."she said starting to go back to the living room as he was in her way. " Forget the Report...We'll do it tomorow." He said. " And what exactly are we supposed to do for two hours?" she asked as he raised an eyebrow. " I can think of something." He said before lowering his lips to her shoulder blade where her work untucked work shirt revealed skin. " Really and what are you thinking?" she asked. He looked up to her ..his hazel eyes micheviosly looking into hers as he grabbed the knob to the bedroom door. " You.. Me.. in here." He said as he pushed the door open and she smiled as he closed the door behind them. 

Location: Gunmen's van

two hours later. 

"So guys have you noticed that Scully's been spending a lot of time with Mulder." Frohike said. " Um she usually the only one he spends time with anyways beside us." Byers said. "I know that your' cooperate yuppie." Frohike said. "I just mean she's been spending a lot more time then she usually does." " You know he's right." Langley says while driving the van. " She's has been over there a lot more that she ususally has." " For once I like you Langley" Frohike said. " Now that you mention it.. Yeah.. You guys don't think their dating do you?" Byers asked. Langley laughed aloud. " You men dating.. Mulder would tell us.. if he was.. if he and Scully were.." Langley started to say. " Sleeping together" Frohike added. " Yeah.. but then again if they are.. they're's a reason they wouldn't tell." Byers asked. " And why would that be?" Langley asked. " Frohike." Byers said. "Why me?"Frohike asked. "Because of that long astounding crush you've had on Scully ever since they started working together. I mean if they are.. Mulder wouldn't want to hurt you so that's why they could hide it"Byers said. "Guys Please.." Frohike started to say. "Okay Frohike.. If Mulder and Scully came to us and said that they were dating and were planning on getting married and having kids how would you react.?" Langley asked. " Um.. I guess I would be okay with it.. Truthfully it would hurt a little but I just have a crush and Mulder is in love with her.. and she's in love with him." Frohike said. " I would love to see you act that way" Byers said. " She'ss in love with him." Langley said. "Listen you long haired hippie.. She is .. I can tell she is.. You've seen the way those two gaze at each other." Frohike said. "Langley again he'ss right.. their in love even Skinner can see it." Byer's said as Langley parked the car and the three headed for Mulder's apartment.

Location: Mulder's Bedroom.

Mulder woke to the sound of sirons on the street as a sheet covered Scully stirred in her sleep as Mulder placed a kiss on her bare shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes and looked into his. "What time is it?" she asked as he slowly cackled. "Don't know.. Don't care" Mulder said pulling her closer to him so that she would lay on his stomach as he moved the sheet down so that it would rest on her hips. " All I care about is right here" He said giving her a lazy kiss. " Yeah" she said breaking it.. " right?" Mulder laughed into her hair and was fixing to kiss her again when... 

A knock at the door awakened his senses. " Who could that be?" Scully asked. " Oh probably miss what's her name from across the hall who's complaining that there's too much noise in here." Mulder said. " Mulder I like your across the hall neighbor.." Scully said as the knocking persisted. "And it was just one time we got too loud." " Yeah but she can be a pain." Mulder said soon recogonising voices. " Who's that?" " I don't know sounds like Langley and them" Scully said trying to fall back asleep. " Yeah It's just Langley and them" Mulder said with a yawn while stroking her bare back then realising what she said. " OH SHIT!" 

Locaton: In the Hall of Mulder's apartment

"Mulder come on.!" Frohike screamed as Mrs. Peters from across the hall opened the door. "Okay Boys keep it down.. I swear I can finally sleep with that guy and his new girlfriend at it." Said before closing the door. " New Girlfriend?" Byers asked as Frohike was searching for the extra key and finally found it. "Ha found it.." He said inserting it into the lock and letting themselves in. " Mulder Buddy.. You here!" Langley asked noticing the report on the floor and noicing Scully's purse. 

"Shit.. there inside.." Mulder said getting out of the bed and putting a pair of jeans on as Scully sat up. " What?" she asked. " There inside." He said . "Who ?" she asked. " The Gunmen" Mulder said . "OH SHIT!" Scully said trying to grab her cloths as Mulder put them in a closet. " Scully" Mulder whisperd . "What?" she asked covering herself with the sheet. " Closet... Get in it" Mulder said as she took the sheet from the bed and walked to the closet givng him a look. "Baby.. I love you" He said as she smiled before giving her a light kiss as she went into the closet as a knock at the door interuppted them as he closed the sliding glass closet door and opening the door as Langley, Byers,and Frohike looked at him. "What were you doing?" Langley asked. " OH Um I was sleeping?" Mulder said as Scully heard them and gave out a gigle. " Really.." Frohike said crossing the room. " Sorry but I have to go Pee" " I need some advil" Mulder said going to the kitchen. "As do I" Langley said waiting his term as Byers opened the closet door trying to get Mulder's jacket. 

"What the?" Byers asked noticing Scully's bare back and the sheet as she was getting changed. She turned around to find Byers..shooked and grabbing the sheet to recover herself signaled him to remain quiet as Mulder returned as Byers gave him his jacket. "New Jacket Mulder?" He asked. " Um No.. " Actually" Mulder said. " Where's Scully's?" Frohike asked. " Oh she's on her way." Mulder said hanging up a pair of jeans and hanging them up as he gave Scully a note telling her to back out when they werent' looking. "Guys while we're waiting for Scully.. um could you look at something for me." Mulder said as he headed them to the computer. 

Scully made sure that everyone had left and snuck out of the closet dressed when Byers came back in and almost bumped into her. "Damnit Scully." He said. "What the hell are you doing in Mulder's closet?" He asked. " Um.. rearranging his closet" Scully said. "Rearranged his closet only wearing a sheet." Byers asked. "Yeah you catch more lint that way" Scully said. " Scully I'm not an Idiot.. I can guess by the look of the bed and you the sheet what's going on?" Byers said as Mulder entered. 

"Oh Shit...Byers .. we were.." Mulder started to say. "Don't Worry Mulder.. I put two and two together and have figured it all out." Byers said. " What?" Scully asked. "That you two are obvisouly "dating"" Byers said. " I told you he figure it out." Scully said sitting on the unmade bed and throwing the sheet at Mulder. " So this explains all those Fridays you couldn't hang out cause you were with her." Byers asked. " Yeah , um I've been with her" Mulder said as Byers shut the door. " You didn't tell me.." Byers asked. " No.. we wanted to wait." Scully said as Mulder sat down beside her and put his arm around her waist. " How long have you too been you know?" Byers asked. " Um two months" Mulder said. " And you were going to tell us.. When?" Byers asked. "Um.. tomorrow" Scully said. "Actually he was going to tell you.. I was going to be faraway from Frohike as possible." " Um so the question is now how we get you out of here to eat.?" Mulder said. " Um okay Mulder you go back out there and keep them busy and um I'll get her out of here." Byers said as Mulder left for the door. 

"So Boys um what do you think.. what do I need to do?" Mulder asked keeping them busy as Byers checked that they were standing down the computer. He ushered Scully out as she ran for the door and slowly started to open it finally getting outside. 

When Scully got outside she leaned her head against the door and sighed. "That was close" she said as Mrs. Peters turned to face her. " Hi" she said. " Hi.. Um just fixing go to go back in." Scully said as she was fixing to knock on the door. " So let me guess. you're married right?" Mrs. Peters asked. "No.. I'm not we're just not .. me and him.. You know Mulder we're partners and we're not supposed to you know." Scully stammerd out. " Yeah.. let me guess you two work for the goverment.. and you fell in love in the process and now you're trying to keep this little office romance a secret" Mrs. Peters said. "Yeah.. you're right" Scully said. " Okay.. Just as long as you are using protection" Mrs. Peters said going back inside her apartment. 

Scully knocked on the door as Mulder opened it. " Scully you're here" Mulder said as he whispered into her ear. " You didn't bother to check you hair." She glared at him as he lightly patted her butt. "Quit it" she whisperd as he gave her a grin. " You didnt' seem to mind an hour ago." He whispered as Frohike waved at her. " Well if it isn't the lovely agent Scully." He said. " Hey guys" she said nervously. " You okay Scully?" Langley asked. "I'm Fine...I'm just tired.." She said as Byers muttered something. "So what you guys doing?" she asked as Mulder took her hand. " Nothing.. I want to show you something about the report" Mulder said leading her into his bedroom and later into the bathroom closing the door behind him. 

"Mulder what are we doing?" She whispered as Mulder captured her lips with a kiss. She broke out and placed his forehead on hers. "Thank You Daney" He said as she grinned at him. " When we get back tonight.. you owe me" She said as she escaped his grasp and headed for the living room. He walked past his bedroom noticing her drawer opened slightly. He pushed it in and met the rest of the them outside. 

Location: Casey's Sport's Bar and Grill. 

" No I can't believe he just did that" Langley said looking up at the TV screen. " I can.... beside no one is going to win that Million beside it's fixed. " Mulder said smiling as Scully laughed. " Really Mulder.." She said. " And if you won that Million" " I'd marry you " Mulder said as behind the table he was grasing his ankle with hers. " Guys.. I um.. have to go.." Frohike said. " As do I" Langley said as they headed towards the bathroom. Once they left. Mulder raised his foot till her knee as she gigled. "Mulder quit it." She said as Byers gave him a warning with his eyes as Mulder just raised his foot higher to her lower thigh as she blushed. " Mulder whatever you are doing I suggest you stop before you know who gets back" Byers said as Mulder just grinned. "Excuse me. I have to go freshen myself up" Scully said leaving as Mulder groaned. 

"So what's with you two?" Byers asked. " What do you mean what's with you two?" Mulder asked. " Nothing.. It just are you two going to get married any time soon?" Byers asked. " John.. Don't get me wrong.. I love Scully.. truthfully I'm in love with her.. but right now.. we just need this.. a Wedding would be too much." Mulder said. " But do you want to Marry her?" Byers asked. " Yeah.. I do.. I'm just waiting for the chance to ask her. .. There are some days.. when we wake up that I just want to tell her to get dressed and go to Vegas to elope. I almost did it at one point too." Mulder said taking a sip out of his drink. " I would have never seen that coming" Byers said. " Yeah.. Fox Mulder ... married.." Mulder said as Byers grinned. " How bout kids?" Byers asked. Mulder was silent for a moment before speaking. "We tried.. me and her to get ... It didn't work and there's always adoption.. and somehow I believe that one day me and her are going to have kids.. we're going to have kids and their going to come natural.. they'll be flesh and blood." Mulder said as Byers sighed as the other gunmen returned. 

"Well where's Scullster?" Frohike asked as Mulder grinned. " She's in the bathroom." Byers said as they saw her come out and walk back to the table as she sat back down Mulder yawned as the other guys looked at him. " You're tired.." Langley asked . " Yeah.. I guess we better get going.. since we have that report to do" Mulder said as the gunmen paid their bill as Mulder got his and Scully's. They left Casey's and went to the cars as they waved goodbye to each other. Mulder watched as the gunmen sped off out of their vision as Mulder pushed Scully against the car. " What?" she asked. " Nothing." He said grinning. " Mulder I'm tired." she said as he rested his forehead on hers. " I'm tired too" He said raising an eyebrow. " Mulder I'm really tired.. I want to but .. I'd fall asleep on you baby." she said as he opened the car door for her. " Okay.. we'll go back to my place and forget the report and get to bed and sleep" Mulder said as she grinned. " That's a plan" she said getting in his car as he got in the driver's seat and sped off. 

Mulder parked his car and noticed that Scully was asleep on the passenger side. He stopped the engine and opened the door and picked her up out of the car as she slowly started to wake up. " Mmmmulder...." she groaneed as he opend the door to the complex. " I'm right here baby" he said as they walked to the elevator and pressed on his floor. The doors opened and Mulder help Scully walk to the his door as he inserted the key and they walked in. Mulder didnt' even bother turning the light on as they walked to the bedroom and she sat down on the bed and unbuttoned her shirt as he took off his jeans and put on some PJ bottoms. Mulder tossed her some of his boxers as she put them on and placed a shrunken shirt of his on as she got under the covers . Mulder locked his door and walked back into his bedroom and joining her as he pulled her into his arms in a spooning position as he inhaled her scent. " Night Baby" she said as he kissed her neck. "Night Daney" he said as he felt her body go limp. He crossed over her and turned the light off and rejoined her as his eyes slowly closed to her deep breathing. His soon joined hers. 

"Next Morning"

Scully awoke as the sun light was blaring through the blinds. Mulder was still sound asleep as he tickled the hair behind her neck. Scully groaned reading the clock on the bediside table. She closed her eyes as the sudden urge to go to the bathroom hit her. She slowly started to get up as she felt Mulder's arms hold her in protest. "Scull.." He moaned as she slowly escaped his arms and walked to the bathroom. " I'm just going to the bathroom." she said as she saw him fall back asleep. She came back after a couple of minutes and reclaimed her place as he pulled her closer. " Mulder what about the Gunmen?" she asked. "Let them wait." Mulder said sleepily as she gigled. "Baby you promised me.." she said turning toward him as he buried his head in her neck as she stroked his dark hair. " I didn't." He teased. " Yes you did.. Mulder please" she pleaded as held her tighter. " I'll do it this afternoon." He said.. " Mulder no... I already told Mom that you were having lunch with us" she whined. " Baby.. do I have too tell them?" He asked as she giggled. " Yes you have too or you'll be alone tonight" she threatened as he lifted his head and she gave him a grin. "You're bluffing" He said gazing at her as she gave him a seductive smile. "Am I?" she asked getting up out of bed as Mulder pinned her down. "Okay..I'll tell them.. for you.." He said as she kissed him. " Thank you" she responded as Mulder kissed her again pulling her into a deeper kiss. "Hmm.. Mulder.. go tell them." "I'll tell..once I get a shower." Mulder said raising an eyebrow. " Are you claiming you want company?" She asked as he gave her a loop sided grin.. " Yeah I do" Mulder said getting off the bed and pulling her so that she could stand. " And you think I'll join you?" she asked. " I KNOW you'll join me" He said as she gave him a grin. " And you're right" she whispered as Mulder grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the bathroom as her giggling could be heard.

Location: The Gunmen's lair ..an hour later

Mulder buzzed the door to the office as Frohike's office came over on the intercom "Who's there?" " It' s me" Mulder said as the door buzzed and he pushed it open as the saw the three of them sitting down at the breakfast table. " Buddy you're up." Langley said as Mulder took a seat at the spare chair at the end. " Yeah.." He said as Byers looked uneasy. " Byers you okay?" Frohike asked. " Yeah..I'm fine.. I'm just need some air." He said going into the other room. " He's been like that since last night." Langley said as Mulder himself got a cup of coffee. " Wonder what's wrong." Mulder said as Byers came back into the room. "Um guys.. I need to talk to you for a minute." Mulder said taking his seat back as the rest of the gunmen sat down. " So what's up buddy?" Frohike asked as Byer's sighed. "Um.. guys um .. you know me and Scully have been working together for a long time." Mulder said. "Yeah.. why are you telling us this" Langley asked. " Because.. guys.. um me and Scully are..." Mulder started to say as Byers interuppted. "For God Sakes .. Guys Mulder here is screwing Scully." Byers said as the Langley and Frohike exchanged looks and then looked at Mulder. " You and Scully?" Frohike asked. " Yes.. Me and Scully are dating.. the sex is just involved.." Mulder said. " yeah... oh and you started this last night?" Langley asked. " No..um two months ago." Mulder responded. " You've been dating Scully for two months and you haven't told us anything about it?" Frohike asked. " No.. We.. I mean I.. wanted to wait too tell you." Mulder said. Langley shook his head and sighed. "So?" "So what?" Mulder asked. " So how's she in Bed?" Frohike asked as laughter errupted from the room. " Like I would tell you." Mulder said getting up and grinning. He walked toward the door. " Where you going?" Byers asked. Mulder turned around to look at them. " Me.. I've got a date with my girlfriend and her Mom" Mulder said walking out of the lair as they waved a goodbye at them. 

"So they really are together." Frohike said hanging his head. " Yeah I guess they are." Langley said. " Well at least we didn't walk on anything last night." Frohike added as Byers stood up. " Iwouldn't say that" He mutterd as Langley turned to look his way. "What did you say?" " Nothing" Byers said smiling and turning the TV on.

Location: Scully's apartment

Scully was currently getting ready as she heard the door open. " Scully?" She heard Mulder's voice in the living room. " In here" she screamed as he walked into her bedroom and saw her pull a shirt on. " Hey Gorgeous" He said as she gave him a light kiss. " Hey. back from the Gunmen's already?" she asked. " Yeah.. and they took it quite well" He said raising an eyebrow. " You're lying" she responded. "No I promise I'm not." Mulder said as she grinned. " Even Frohike?" she asked. " Yeah.. He took it quite well.. but he did ask me how you were in bed?" Mulder said as Scully gave him a look. "And what did you say?" she asked. " I said.. Wouldn't you like to know" Mulder grinned as Scully gave him another look. " Really Mulder.. so um.. how am I?" she asked smuggly as he wrapped his arms around her. " Ah you'll do" He joked as she slapped his arm. " No I mean .. you're wonderful" Scully quit slappin his arm and looked up at him. " Really?" she asked. " Really baby" Mulder said before lowering his lips to hers as the doorbell rang. "That will be Mom" she said lightly kissing his nose and escaping his arms as he followed her out of the bedroom. " Hey Scully?" He yelled. "What?" she asked looking at him before answering the door. Mulder beat her to the door and pulled her into a kiss. " Love you" He whispered as she giggled letting go of him. " Love you too" she whispered back as he grinned and opened the door. 

The End... 

By: Sculy -chan


End file.
